


Ese dolor en mi pecho

by LazyGoblin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Entrapdak (Implied)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyGoblin/pseuds/LazyGoblin
Summary: Lo que Hordak pensó cuando aquella princesa le "traicionó". Drabble. Angst.





	Ese dolor en mi pecho

Dolor.

Dolor.

Solo dolor era lo que podía de sentir.

Su pecho se sentía tan pesado, ¿Acaso era otra falla de su propio diseño?

Debía de serlo no podía de haber otra explicación.

Oh, como dolía, ¿Acaso era su corazón el que fallaba?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Acaso le había lastimado saber que aquella mujer le había traicionado?

Le había traicionado, lo había hecho y no debía de sentirse lastimado por eso, debía de sentirse molesto, pues había sido un estúpido en confiar en primera instancia en aquella princesa.

Era un estúpido.

UN ESTÚPIDO.

Lo sabía.

Lo sabía muy bien.

Pero aun así, ¿Por qué le lastimaba tanto?

¿Por qué el pensar en ella traía un amargo sabor a su boca?

¿Por qué su corazón parecía de destrozarse?

¿Por qué?

Debía de ser el error en su diseño.

Eso debía de ser.

Y nada más.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que es algo bastante corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. Si en algún momento sucede tal vez escriba una continuación más feliz, igual no prometo nada xd
> 
> Bye!


End file.
